Various carbosilane polymers and their preparation are known in the art. For example, unsaturated carbosilane polymers are prepared by the ring-opening polymerization of silacyclopent-3-enes. See, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,171,810 and 5,169,916. It is also known that carbosilane polymers may be crosslinked by hydrosilation, as disclosed, for example, in U.S. Pat. 5,130,390 to Weber and Liao.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,719,273 to Seyferth et al. discloses preceramic polymers prepared by reacting bimetallic compounds of ethylene or acetylene with methyldichlorosilane.
Fujita et al., Journal of Organometallic Chemistry 113:201 (1976) disclose preparation of magnesium/butadiene addition compounds. The reaction of butadiene magnesium with diorganodichlorosilanes to produce diorganosilacyclopent-3-ene derivatives is disclosed in Richter, Journal of Organometallic Chemistry, 289:45 (1985).